1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a board for the game of shuffleboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of shuffleboard as now played in game houses comprises an elongated rectangular board have a top side with the numbers 1, 2, and 3 formed at each end such that at each end the number 3 is located closest to the end, the number 2 located further from the end and the number 1 is located still further from the end with lateral lines formed between the 2 and 3 and between the 1 and the 2. The game is played with eight disk like pucks. Experienced shuffleboard players usually win and a handicap scoring system is needed.